Mahissia
Mahissia will become a soveriegn state on April 23rd 2012. It will be bordered by Scotland to the north and England to the south. It lies close to the English Channel. Development The Mahissian War for Independence began with the formerly Scottish nationalist Xavier Grave. Grave declared seccesion from the United Kingdom on March 5th 2012 but he was largely ignored. A few soldiers loyal to him then began parading around London and were arrested by the police. The soldiers open fired on the police and a massacre ensued. Tensions between Grave and the crown flared up again when Grave smashed two cream pies in the faces of Prince William and his wife Catherine Middleton from his second home's balcony. Grave's band of soldiers began to grow and more violence followed. Grave became Britain's most wanted man and went into hiding until April 20th. On this date he and his soldiers marched upon London and proudly proclaimed the Republic of Mahissia as an independent nation near the Scottish border. Grave declared himself president and set up his nine year old nice, Charlotte, as the ceremonial queen. Charlotte I abdicated on April 30th in favour of her brother Cyrill. King Cyrill continues to rule. Currency The Mahissian pound is the official currency of Mahissia although the pound sterling is still used by a large amount of the population. The five pound note depicts a picture of Xavier Grave's (sporting his trademark handlebar moustache and goatee) face and the Mahissian House of Residence, the most important building in Mahissia. It is purple. The ten pound note depicts Queen Charlotte I and her puppy playing outside of the Mahissian House of Residence. It is red. The twenty pound note depicts King Cyrill and the Mahissian flag. It also depicts Cyrill's palace. It is green. The fifty pound note depicts Carl Sanders, a leading member of the Mahissian Independence Party and head of the Mahissian Armed Forces. Behind Carl Sanders is the city of London burning and Mahissian soldiers cheering. Later it was revised to tanks as the old depiction upset the British government. It is blue. The hundred pound note depicts Xavier Grave once again but this time pieing the royal couple. It is brown. Postage Stamps Postage stamps began circulating in March 24th and most depicted either Xavier or Charlotte. The April Ist stamp depicted Catherine Middleton's face covered in cream for novelty. Mahissian Armed Forces The Mahissian Military is rather small with only a few tanks and fighter planes. The navy itself is rather large and is under Admiral Damian Wolse (Grave's friend from college.) The head of the land force is Carl Sanders. National Anthem On April 23rd Ballad of Mahissia was chosen as the national anthem. The composer was none other than Xavier's brother, Wallace Grave. Capital City The de facto capital city for much of Mahissia's war for independence was London as that was where Grave's second home was. When Grave found out that the police were searching for him, he moved the capital city to Glasgow in Scotland. This served as capital city for two days. After Mahissia became independent, a new city was built called Shroffertedam where the government is currently operating. Monarchs of Mahissia The monarch serves a largely ceremonial rule. As of April 24th, there have been two monarchs. Charlotte I and Cyrill. The next monarch is expected to be Xavier's son Cyrill Grave who will become Cyrill II when he takes the throne. Over the small history of Mahissia there have been many claimants to the throne, including Queen Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom. Charlotte II is considered by some to have been the second monarch although she was just filling in for the meeting which Cyrill was not in the country for. During Cyrill's journey from his home in Cornwall to Shroffertedam, Charlotte II serves as queen. The Duke of Marmsbery (the smallest district of Mahissia) also claimed the throne after Charlotte I abdicated but he was overruled and fled to England. Category:Nations Category:Outdated Articles Category:Europe Category:Countries Category:British Isles